Sparkys online dating
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: This story is a fair warning about how dangerous online dating can become. In it Sparky aranged a date with somebody called 'BadWolfAlpha', will Sparky actually fall for his date, as did his date for him? maleXmale. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 Sparky's online dating

Quanktumspirit: "This story is a fair warning about how dangerouse online dating can become. In it Sparky aranged a date with somebody called 'MyMasteris13', will Sparky actualy fall for his date, as did his date for him? Please review, SparkyXOC, the OC is male so, maleXmale,"

* * *

It was 10 PM at night in the Turners house hold and all was quiet. Mr and Mrs Turner were asleep in their beds, Timmy Turner has tucked himself into his bed and is dreaming about all the wildest adventures ever. His Godparents Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were all asleep in their small underwater castle.

All was quiet, except downstairs where a floating yellow and orange magical dog was hovering over a dark orange laptop. This was Timmys other pet 'Sparky'. Sparky has been over the past 2 years online dating, after his 'short lived girlfriend' Peaches dumped him and broke the magical dog's heart.

So he was now on a website for all kinds of Magical animals all around the world. He was right now chatting to a dog by the user name of: 'MyMasteris13'. Sparky's user name was: 'LoneWolf3'. The 3 representing the time he has been with Timmy Turner.

This 'MyMasteris13' was getting on Sparky's nerves and he finished the chat and got out of it before he bores himself to death. As suddenly his heart raced. 'MyMasteris13' has just sent him an invitation.

Sparky clicked on it and read out what it sayed: 'Dog ball of the great Masters' Will you come please? Then we can see each other?'

Sparky's little dog heart beat faster, this 'MyMasteris13' actualy want's to go on a date with him? Sparky's entire body glowed golden as he clicked on 'Ok I'm coming'.

After that Sparky closed the sight down and beamed across his entire face.

* * *

On the other end of the computer 'MyMasteris13' has just logged out as well. It was Sparky's counterpart, 'Anti-Sparky'. He was on a very short lead as Foop pointed his magical bottle at the helples victim.

"Good job Anti-Sparky, now all you have to do is win Sparky's heart over, before eventualy breaking that stupid dogs spirit," Foop ordered grining evile at his 'pet'.

Anti-Sparky shivered in his blue fur and nodded his head. He owes Foop the fact that he can live with the Anti-Cosma family. They weren't exacly the friendliest of Fairies, but he owes them his life.

Foop pulled on Anti-Sparky lead and tied the dog outside to his kennel. Anti-Sparky crawled to the back of his small home and chewed quietly on one of his many magical bones to calm his nerves down. The nightmares Anti-Sparky was having drove the young pup to whine in his sleep. The dark plan of his master Foop made Anti-Sparky re-think of the way he lives.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "What is Foop's plan? Please review,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 The first meeting

Quanktumspirit: "This is NOT the ball yet, please review anyway."

* * *

The next morning in Anti-Fairy world, Anti-Sparky was up very early. He walked into the house and was preparing for Foop, Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo their breakfasts. After the 3 portions were perfect he carried them all on his back without using any magic and walked up to his masters bedroom.

First he entered Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wandas bedroom. There he placed carefully Anti-Cosmos morning breakfast on his bed side table and Anti-Wandas meal on her side. Then the dog pulled the curtains open and let the morning clouds wake his master and mistress up. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda blinked as the moon light shone upon them.

"Morning Anti-Wanda, morning Anti-Sparky," Anti-Cosmo said.

Anti-Sparky bowed down to his master: "Morning my lord and lady, sorry but I have to get the food for the young lord as well."

Anti-Wanda smiled and petted their dog: "No problem Anti-Sparky, see you in a bit."

Anti-Sparky bowed down to the two before walking with Foop's breakfast of to his bedroom. There he placed it onto a night stand next to Foops 4 poster bed. He then lay out Foop's clothes for school later on and pulled for the young master the curtains back.

As the thunder light shines into Foop's bedroom the dog turned back round and jumped out of his skin as he saw Foop was already awake. Foop was still in his PJ's but he was already sat at his desk and was messing with one of Anti-Cupids old arrows.

"Sorry my lord, I didn't notice you were up," Anti-Sparky said scared and bowed once more to the child.

Foop looked up to him and pointed at a part of his desk which was still clear. Anti-Sparky transported Foop's breakfast to the spot and Foop began to eat the most important meal of the day.

Anti-Sparky looked at Foop and he pointed at one plan he was drawing out at the moment.

"Anti-Sparky, this plan will help you to understand the way to a dog's heart. If everything works according to the plan, you will become the most attractive dog ever. Once you and Sparky have your first litter of pups then you will bring them to me and father. We will absorb their magic out and power our old Anti-Fairy master wand. With that our Friday the 13th will work out forever," Foop explained.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, "Yes my lord, I live only to serve you and the higher Anti-Fairies until the day I die, once the pups are born I will bring them to you and then have nothing to do with them any more."

Foop grinned and patted on the dogs head, "Exactly, but now let's practice for your first date with Sparkles."

"Um, my lord his name is Sparky, n... not Sparkles," Anti-Sparky pointed out.

"First rule of attracting a fine mate, you have to have a unique nick name, why do you think I call Poof always by the name of Poop?" Foop asked blushing a bit.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, "Ok master, what else do I have to know?"

"Talk about various relationships you have had in the past, and if none make some up, men or women love to share experience with each other," Foop informed him.

Anti-Sparky shot threw his head about who he used to attract in his past, the list was so long that he couldn't even put half of the names back to the matching faces. But he still made a note of it.

"Something else master Foop?" Anti-Sparky asked.

Anti-Cosmo suddenly walked in, "Yes Anti-Sparky, don't be to late for your 'walks'."

Anti-Sparky looked to his clock and nodded his head. He bowed down to Anti-Cosmo and Foop before he flew out of the door at full speed.

After the blue dog calmed down he walked around the Anti-Fairy wood forest and finished his 'jobs' at various trees. As well as checking up on all of the animals. Solving conflicts between them and helping them around the place. He wanted his heart to start feeling a sort of passion whiles he was on his 'date' with Sparky. And just solving small tasks for other creatures was a good way to start his emotions up.

A beautiful wolf lady offered Anti-Sparky to practice how it is to mate with a magical dog or even how to kiss, but Anti-Sparky shook his head, he wanted to go this relationship with Sparky slow and steady. Plus he was a bit scared that the wolf's alpha could be watching them and was waiting to kill Anti-Sparky.

But just as Anti-Sparky wanted to head back he picked up a beautiful magical sent. It was most likely a Fairy who got lost. Anti-Sparky knew that he has to defend his masters home from anything and anybody. And as he was a young pup he was trained to know that Fairies were the enemies of the Anti-Fairies.

Anti-Sparky growled quietly as he stalked after this 'fairy'. The sent grew stronger, he was just behind a boulder and the smell was coming towards him.

"You will not harm the Anti-Fairies," Anti-Sparky barked.

With one leap Anti-Sparky jumped at his victim, ready to bite the fergiggli gland out of his victim. As he was nose to nose with his victim Anti-Sparky reared back shocked. Underneath him was a confused Sparky.

Sparky got back up and blinked confused as he looked at his counter-pet. Anti-Sparky sat down and watched his counterpart. Just looking at Sparky something within Anti-Sparky started to hurt terribly. The young pup flinched as inside his chest something was hammering against him.

And that was just by looking at Sparky, Sparky himself felt the hammering against his chest. He smiled warmly at his counterpart, what for a perfect way to ruin a romantic view by asking a question.

"What are you doing here Sparky?" Anti-Sparky asked him.

Sparky blinked before he replied: "Oh... well I am getting ready for my date with MyMasteris13, a magical hot dog. What about you Anti-Sparky?"

Anti-Sparky blushed madly as he heard his 'computer name' from his counterparts mouth. So like his master Foop has guessed that 'LoneWolf3' was Sparky. Anti-Sparky shook his head and dug a hole in the park, after it was deep enough Anti-Sparky lay inside it and laid his head against the uper edge of the green floor.

Anti-Sparky was so well disguised with the earth around them that he could have been mistaken as a part of the earth, but Sparky was smarter then to let his counterpart camouflager himself to know he was still there.

"Well Anti-Sparky?" Sparky asked him.

"Hu?... oh sorry Sparky, I was just guarding my masters homes, what can Anti-Fairy world offer you that Fairyworld can't?" Anti-Sparky asked him.

Sparky blushed a bit, quickly he shook his head and replied with: "Oh... um... well I wanted to see what the wild dogs of Anti-Fairy world like to eat, that way I can pre pair for my date a delicious meal... say Anti-Sparky... are you the dog behind the user name 'MyMasteris13'?"

As Anti-Sparky wanted to say: 'yes I am, I love you' he remembered what Foop and Anti-Cosmo wanted from him. So instead of giving Sparky a reply, Anti-Sparky walked up to the young magical dog.

He looked deep in Sparky's eyes, then he kissed him. A short kiss, but for Sparky it was like Anti-Sparky has attacked his beloved heart, and stolen it. After the quick kiss Anti-Sparky waved his skull tail and disappeared from the position.

Sparky sat in the forest a bit baff, was that now Anti-Sparky's way to tell him that he liked him? Or was that a sign that something was up? Sparky just shook himself, did his job quickly before poofing himself back home to Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. And try to get that hot feeling out of is chest.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review again, I am still impressed that this tale is loved already. :)"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 The truth identity is revealed

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. And now the dog ball is coming up."

* * *

As Sparky re-appeared in Timmy's bedroom he saw Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were all just coming back from their own walk.

Poof flew up to his dog and embraced him happy. Sparky chewed a little bit at Poof and embraced the little Fairy.

"Poof, poof?" Poof asked him happy.

Sparky smiled a little bit, "Oh nothing Poof. I was just invited to a dog ball party. I have to get ready. Want to come for a 'walk' Poof?"

Poof nodded and looked over to his parents. Cosmo and Wanda nodded their heads.

"A bit of a break will do you good Poof. Have fun with Sparky." Wanda said.

Timmy sat on his bed bored and looked to his fairies, "Whiles you have your walk with Sparky Poof me and your parents will make the X-game cube unsafe. Come you two. I wish we 3 were in the virtual game."

"Wait, but Poof, please keep yourself and Sparky save. Now that Jordan has unleashed an order that the Anti-Fairy word and Fairy world can be one, make sure you don't anger them. Promise mummy, please." Wanda begged her son.

"Poof, Poof." Poof said. (Will do mummy. Come Sparky)

Sparky nodded, as Poof had Sparky on a lead Sparky wagged his tale and they disappeared to Fairy world. Wanda, Cosmo and Timmy smiled before diving into the virtual game.

* * *

In Anti-Fairy world

Anti-Sparky looked to Foop with worry.

"Ok, Foop. I've invited Sparky now. I've given him my first kiss. But I have to completely win him over at the ball. How? I've never dated in my entire life." Anti-Sparky asked.

Foop nodded, "I would say, we should go for a walk and you find for Sparky a present. Something to make him see how much you think of him."

Anti-Sparky nodded, "Sounds plausible... but what if Sparky doesn't like the gift?"

"I have no idea, now come. Better to start thinking, before we get there." Foop suggested.

He tied Anti-Sparky once more and walked with him threw Anti-Fairy world. Inside the Grim reapers pet shop. Anti-Sparky walked with Foop inside the shop. The Grim Reaper spotted them and screamed.

"No, no. Please Foop I'm begging you. Please don't return Anti-Sparky." The Grim Reaper begged as he quickly ran towards the back of the shop.

"Wait sir. We are not here to harm you, Anti-Sparky only needs a present to charm a... friend of his. Something to make his partner love him even more. Have you got something? Oh also his partner is a Fairy male dog." Foop said.

The Grim Reaper gave it some careful thought, "Hmm, something to attract another creature to Anti-Sparky? Why can't you just work with the personality? That is a 100% secure net for romance."

"I know that GR, but we need this plan to work fast. Until his lover likes him just as strong back, then the plan will backfire." Foop said.

"I see. I have just the thing." The Grim Reaper said grinning.

He walked to the back of the shop, with a few screams, slams, rattle, glass and bottles break he walked back with a small black bottle. It had the cross and bones on it, but instead of a skull on the top, it was a red heart, bleeding on the bones.

Anti-Sparky growled darkly at the Grim Reaper and readied his tail for a laser attack, if he dared to harm his 'friend' Foop.

Foop however looked at the bottle interested and grinned. This looked like the thing he would be needing.

"This bottle Foop, if the drinker takes it he or she will look at the others and see their true love. The passion of the taker will grow rapidly. Within hours, after taking the potion, walk with your lover threw a park or such, in a small secluded area the taker will make a 'mating move' on him. Do not decline his passion, but show your own. With two to three sex rounds the taker should be impregnate. Then, you Foop have to take the other dog captive and take care of him. After 9 months the pups should be born." The Grim Reaper explained.

Anti-Sparky whimpered, "We thank you our lord. Foop, that is exactly what you wanted."

Foop smiled wickedly and nodded his head. "Indeed Anti-Sparky. Thank you RIP. How much will it cost?"

"Just two dead soul bones," The Grim Reaper said.

Anti-Sparky poofed to his home, picked two bones out from his chew pile and poofed back, he placed them down and the Grim Reaper waved his hand over them. Truth to Anti-Sparky's word, they were soul bones. One from a dead wolf and the second from a shark.

"How did you kill a shark?" The Grim reaper asked him.

Anti-Sparky smiled, "A few years ago the Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma family took me and Foop fishing. After catching one massive shark after the next and the 3 devouring it in their own styles, they left me the bones."

"Very clever. Ok deal. Thank you for shopping at the Grim Reapers shop." The Grim reaper said.

He handed them the love potion and Foop as well as Anti-Sparky flew out of the shop.

"Now Anti-Sparky, at the dog ball, I will be disguised as a waiter there. Order for yourself and Sparky each a bowl of water and some beef gravy stu. I will put the potion into Sparky's drinking bowl and then serve you two the foods. Make sure you don't react to it or me Once Sparky drinks the potion the water will turn back to normal." Foop explained.

Anti-Sparky nodded. He smiled a little bit, but it was still too scary to think he would have to be forced in hurting his counterpart.

* * *

With Sparky

Sparky looked at the calender and smiled. He was cleaned and washed by the Cosma family and then Sparky poofed himself into a nice suit.

"Are you sure you want to go to this dog ball Sparky? You normally detest such dog balls mainly because you never have a date for the occasions. And you get jealous of the other Fairy and Anti-Fairy dogs of having some." Wanda pointed out.

"True Wanda. But I gave my promise to 'MyMasteris13' to be there. Who ever he or she is. I want to meet them. Please let me go." Sparky begged them.

Cosmo nodded his head and embraced Sparky, "Ok Sparky. If you are sure you want to meet your soul mate, then go. Come back please in one piece."

Sparky nodded his head. He waved his tail and then disappeared to the Fairy and Anti-Fairy animal ball.

* * *

At the Fairy animal ball hundreds of different magical creatures were entering the massive ball. It was a day for the animals to celebrate their existence. There were Unicorns, Monkeys, various coloured magical dogs like Spark and Anti-Sparky, snakes, frogs that were cursed by witches, and many more.

The ball room was packed. Sparky poofed in and looked out for any other magical dog. Most of the dogs there already had somebody poof in with them.

"Who could MyMasteris13 be?" Sparky asked himself.

As he came to a empty table he noticed a waiter float up to him. As the waiter recognised Sparky he smiled.

"Welcome to the ball young hound, I take it you are the date to My Master is 13 dog?" The waiter asked him.

Sparky blinked, even here the waiters knew who 'My Master is 13' is.

"Yes, that would be me. Where is he anyway?" Sparky asked.

"My Master is 13, he told me to give you this note and to keep your eyes on the stage, he has a magic show prepared for you." The waiter explained.

Sparky nodded, he made himself comfortable and watched as the waiter disappeared. He spoke to somebody behind the curtains and then left to continue serving.

Sparky noticed most of the guests were magic animals as well, in all shapes, sizes, colours and even dogs. Sparky focused forward, suddenly drums were heard. The lights turned off and shone on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentle men, welcome to the 'Dog ball of the great Masters'. Before we begin with our talent show of the animals, last years winner, 'My Master is 13', has returned this year with the stakes for this years championship. Every competition has to perform his or her talent better then My Master is 13. Ladies and Gentle animals, put your paws, fins and wings together... for Anti-Sparky." The announcer said.

Sparky blinked, "What? Anti-Sparky?"

Indeed, the announcer stood then in the centre, a blade came hurtling to his head and he was split open. From his corps Anti-Sparky appeared and shook the blood off quickly.

The animals didn't see that coming and applauded, Anti-Sparky nodded and shot eyes with Sparky. Sparky felt like he was frozen in the spot.

A thick line was thrown on the stage, Anti-Sparky poofed up a tank of water, tied himself up before jumping head first into the tank, a black cape was draped around the tank and violent splashing sounds were heard.

A few times Anti-Sparky poked his head out to gasp for air, but then he would pull himself back under water. He did that about 4 times before vanishing completely. Sparky and the other animals looked over to the clock, Anti-Sparky has vanished back underwater for close to 3 minuets, going on 5 minuets.

'No, please no Anti-Sparky.' Sparky thought worried.

Suddenly an explosion came, the cape vanished and the tank... was empty. No dog.

"ANTI-SPARKY!" Sparky started to panic.

"What is it?" He suddenly heard next to him.

Sparky turned round, the light changed and pointed directly to Sparky's table. Anti-Sparky was dripping wet and standing at his table chuckling.

The other animals blinked, then roared in applause. Anti-Sparky smirked as he poofed himself back to the stage and gave a grand bow. He cleaned up and vanished back next to Sparky.

Sparky was beaming across his face, "WOW, A... Anti-Sparky that was a grand show, scary yes, but grand. Do you do this often?"

"No Sparky. I only do it once in a while. You know, to earn my dog biscuits. But I wanted to do it extra special...f … for you." Anti-Sparky said.

"Well it was a great surprise, thank you." Sparky said.

Anti-Sparky nodded, then Sparky's food was delivered, Anti-Sparky was given a beef stu dinner as well. As the two dogs finished their meal Sparky suddenly felt a deep urge... but he didn't know of what.

Looking at Anti-Sparky... Sparky didn't know. It was wanting him to see how far he could take his counterpart. But that was a silly thought, first of, they only knew the things from each other over the chat sight, second Anti-Sparky may not see him as a lover.

As they both finished their meal, Anti-Sparky chuckled. Sparky had a bit of gravy over his lips. Anti-Sparky poofed next to him and stared at Sparky long and hard.

Sparky looked back to Anti-Sparky and was suddenly very scared, Anti-Sparky was looking at him as if his very soul was readable for the young Anti-dog.

Anti-Sparky grinned, seeing as Sparky wasn't going to do anything against it, Anti-Sparky decided to clean him up. Anti-Sparky started with licking at both sides of Sparky's face. This caused the young Fairy dog to burn a deep red.

Just the licking alone sent his heart into overdrive. Sparky turned to face Anti-Sparky completely, then he deepened the kiss. Anti-Sparky was surprised that he was welcomed into his counterparts mouth.

But before things got out of hand Anti-Sparky had an idea, he remembers that Foop has mixed the love potion into his and Sparky's drink, so maybe this was a effect of the love they both feel now for each other?

"Sparky, can we go some where more private please?" Anti-Sparky asked, nervous about other people watching them.

Sparky sighed and nodded his head, "I know just the place."

"Wha-?" Anti-Sparky was about to ask.

Sparky grabbed his counterparts hand and poofed them both to his bedroom. He sat Anti-Sparky on his couch and started to kiss him deeper.

Anti-Sparky was whining in pain, this was going to fast. But Sparky held him down, and there was nothing the young pup could do to get his counterpart of him. Sparky was determined for Anti-Sparky to know of his love for him.

They went so far as to committee themselves to the act. Anti-Sparky was in constant pain and fear that Sparky will find out about Foop's plan to kill their puppies, if this act will deliver them what they wanted.

"Sparky, please... please no, stop." Anti-Sparky was begging.

Sparky licked further around his fur and around his erection, "Please Anti-Sparky. You are to perfect to be ignored."

And Sparky continued with the love act. Sure it was fun for both dogs to give themselves to each other, but Anti-Sparky could feel his heart was in constant pain with every heart beat.

Sparky however felt like he was in heaven, Anti-Sparky was just to easy to control. As he had him pined even harder down the two dogs did the act and howled together their orgasm out.

Anti-Sparky shivered as Sparky collapsed next to him, Sparky smiled and embraced his counterpart.

"See it wasn't so bad." Sparky said kissing his friend again.

Anti-Sparky nodded, but he still didn't feel any happier. This wasn't technically speaking a rape, but pure love from both. But with knowing the back plan over what will happen if Sparky ended up pregnant from him was just to heart breaking.

Then Anti-Sparky had an idea. "S... Sparky can I do the love act back to you?"

Sparky grinned and kissed him deeply again, they switched places and Anti-Sparky was allowed to be the dominant dog. This was actually fun.

After playing this game 5 more times Sparky was completely drained, he held Anti-Sparky in an embrace and fell asleep.

Anti-Sparky however didn't, he got up and phoned Foop up.

"Foop?- Yes we have done the act 7 times- bring Anti-Rips machine over to see if it worked- yes all 7 times we both did it with love- ok see you in a bit." Anti-Sparky said.

As he got of the phone he saw Sparky was still asleep. Anti-Sparky however couldn't sleep, he was just to scared.

After waiting for 4 minuets he heard two poofs. Foop and Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell were there. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell wasn't just a Fairy doctor, but the Anti-Fairy vet as well. As he saw Sparky lying there asleep he picked his wand up.

Using a X-ray type of spell he scanned Sparky's stomach. And true to Foop's plan, Anti-Sparky saw three tiny, tiny wombs. Each their own. One was yellow, one dark blue and the third one was light blue with orange ears.

Anti-Sparky started to tear up, Foop offered him his shoulder whiles grinning. This was all working to well. To well in deed.

Foop poofed Sparky back home and made sure the dog didn't wake up. Anti-Sparky planted a quick kiss on his counterparts lips before he poofed himself and Foop back home.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Hihihihihi. I loved writing this chapter. Sorry that it is running to fast, but I want to come to the actual problem fast. Please review."


End file.
